The Data Management and Computing Core (CORE UNIT B) 1) will provide database management services to the projects which will be generating and analyzing phenotypic, genotypic, and gene expression data within the Program Project and 2) will also provide high-throughput analytical computational support to the research efforts proposed. Core B will ensure data quality control, support applications software, provide network and systems management for computers used in this Program Project, and protect the security of project data. Specific aims of this core during the proposed grant period are 1) to assist, facilitate, and validate - based on pedigree relationships -- the selection of specific animals for the proposed research projects; 2) to manage acquisition, entry, and control of computerized data used in this Program Project; 3) to manage inter-laboratory file transfer; 4) to process laboratory data and maintain the software used for processing; 5) to control the quality of the data collected; 6) to transform raw data into forms suitable for genetic analysis; 7) to protect the security/integrity of collected data; 8) to further develop and enhance software used in this Program Project as needed; 9) to undertake systems programming tasks as needed to maintain the computer system and its communications network; 10) to provide backup for data and systems files; 11) to protect the security of the computers used in this Program Project; and 12) to provide state-of-the-art computational support for the high-throughput analyses required in the four associated scientific projects. The four proposed research projects supported by this Core Unit represent the natural extension of more than two decades of research with the pedigreed baboon model. In addition to the management and processing of the data collected during the proposed funding period, Core B is also an important source of continuity between past efforts to establish, manage, and characterize the large baboon pedigrees, and detect and localize genes responsible for variation in atherosclerosis risk factors. The proposed efforts of Core B will contribute to identification and analysis of function of genes with data obtained from baboons from these same extended pedigrees.